Takai Rei
Takai was murdered in chapter three, along with Charlotte Crandal by Kisu Asugi, out of boredom of the killing game and a quelled urge of frustration that no one would look up to her. Personality Takai's personality is quite confusing and unusual. She has a shy, introverted exterior, while on the inside she is carefree, vibrant, and impulsive, never the one to leave silence unbroken. Her personality reflects her talent; she is a calculating and manipulating daredevil. A child at heart, Takai tends not to be very serious, at times cracking jokes while others are whimpering in fear. In fact, the female is practically fearless, it is nearly impossible to leave her in despair. She tends to provide a generous amount of the information during class trials, unafraid to thoroughly investigate a crime scene unless there is too much blood for her to handle. She often makes harshly sarcastic remarks that may come off as insults. Takai always convinces others that if she can do something, they can, although she has much more experience with surviving doing crazy things than most. Being one of the younger students, she does not have much of an interest in romantic relationships, although she may develop one as she realizes that she is truly trapped in a life-or-death situation. Over all, Takai is one to watch out for, as she rarely thinks before she acts and can use her extraordinary talent for good--or evil. Relationships Todd Gates Todd and Takai didn't get along so well at first. Todd disapproved of Takai's talent and actions. Over time, and free-time events, however, they started to get to know each other. Todd was surprised that Takai had ever died in the first place, seeing as she seemed so tough. Todd never reflected on her death, but he's probably stronger and more faithful because of the fun times he had with her. Jaxon Bell The two were closing in on a romantic relationship, until the despair disease struck. Although neither were affected by the contagious illness, it certainly put them off from getting to know each other more. After Takai's death, Jaxon wasn't too upset, but abashed that he wasn't. History Takai's childhood was almost completely absent of drama--even in Tokyo, until at a young age she was caught having to make an extremely difficult and risky decision. The city had been struck by a brutal and deathly Yakuza attack, an innocent family primarily being the target. As the family attempted to flee, Takai followed them--not realising the danger in what she was doing. Engaging in combat with a Yakuza member to buy the family time to escape quickly, Takai was severely injured, a scar lining her back, and was nearly captured by the group. Out of pure luck, as Takai says, she managed to find a place to hide, a dark, unpleasant and eerie alley. She stayed in hiding for an unspecified yet lengthy amount of time. To this day, some call her an underrated hero, though many do not recognize her name when they hear it. From then on, she felt that putting herself in danger was in her blood; that she couldn't let fear overtake a headstrong girl like her. She has almost forgotten about the family, although the event occurred not too long ago. The youngest of that family, Keitaro Yumi, is the only one still alive (his parents did not die during the attack, they died from other causes), and has yet to thank the brave hearted female for her effort. Yet recently, Takai has been using her talent, "Ultimate Daredevil" as a tool for her to get revenge on others who have made a negative mark on her life, giving them a taste of the despair they have put her in. It is a gift to have a girl like her at Hope's Peak--but just as much a danger.